The present invention relates generally to a removable inflatable plug for use by ice fishermen for temporarily plugging holes formed or drilled in the ice layer during fishing. Specifically, the arrangement of the present invention is utilized during those periods of time when the hole is left unattended, and the ambient weather conditions are such that ice will form and close the hole prior to the fisherman's return.
Ice fishing has become a popular sport in recent times. Specifically, access to fishing areas, including lakes and slow-flowing streams has increased, and fishermen spend more time in fishing during the winter months. Furthermore, portable shelters and clothing have improved so as to render the sport more enjoyable than in the past.
Typically, the ice fisherman, upon arriving at his chosen location, will either drill or chop a hole through the ice so as to gain access to the water. In those locales where portable shelters are utilized, this particular location may be used throughout the entire winter fishing season. Since the fisherman will typically leave the house unattended over various intervals of time, the previously prepared opening will quickly close unless means are undertaken to temporarily plug the opening during the absent time.
In the past, various techniques have been employed for forming such temporary plugs. Certain of these plugs included rigid metallic structures into which a combustible material is placed so as to heat the metal tube to a relatively high temperature when the material is ignited. Such devices have become somewhat dangerous to utilize, particularly if highly combustible material is placed within the enclosure prior to ignition. Such devices are particularly dangerous when utilized in an enclosed ice house structure. Other techniques have employed inflatable bladders of various sizes and configurations, however their design is such that it has been found difficult in some instances to remove the inflatable prior to opening the temporarily closed hole. When difficulties are encountered, the ice fisherman may tug on the inflatable bladder until it ruptures or breaks, with such rupturing or breaking frequently occurring prior to the time that the bladder is released from the walls of the hole being protected.